A typical multiple speed transmission uses a combination of friction clutches, planetary gear arrangements and fixed interconnections to achieve a plurality of gear ratios. The number and physical arrangement of the planetary gear sets, generally, are dictated by packaging, cost and desired speed ratios.
A dog clutch, band clutch, or other high gain clutch may be used in a transmission when it is desired to limit or eliminate slippage. When disengaged, the spin loss contribution from the dog clutch or band clutch is minimal compared to a multi-plate friction clutch. In addition, some high gain clutches may be desirable because they may occupy less space than a friction clutch.